League of Assassins
by Goldie420
Summary: Follow the story as 2 key figures within the world of Azeroth face their destiny
1. Chapter 1

The leage of assassins

WoW story: by Jacob Leyva

Introduction:

Azeroth, a world with much history of war, mayhem, and just outright destruction. Many wars have been fought, the result, tensions growing.

Friends becoming enemies, enemies becoming friends,ect. One thing this world has never seen however, is peace. Sure, there has been cease fires, times when the fighting stopped, but the wars never really ended. The current war being fought between the mortals of Azeroth, and the dreaded, possibly second biggest threat next to the burning legion itself, is the Undead armies of the Scourge. Leaded by the feared, hated, traitorous Lich King, Arthas Menethil of the Kingdom of Lorderon. Though his background is another tale to be told. This story, is that of two assassins, trained by every leage of groups in both the Horde and the Alliance. Their names being Silvanar Whisperwind, daughter of the high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, and son of the leader of SI:7 agents of Stormwind, Orion Shaw.

Chapter 1:Silvanar Whisperwind

Young, ambiguous, clever, agile, and blessed with a beauty that everyone would be stricken by, she is the daughter of the one and only Tyrande Whisperwind. Though she is next in line to lead her proud race of Night elves, she dislikes magic, particularly priest hood of which she is supposed to join. And, though her mother despises what she is becoming, there is still that bond of a mother and her child that can never be broken, and as such, is very protective of her daughter. And while, she won't openly admit it, Silvanar loves her mother as well.

One day, at the age of 15, Silvanar came across a group of people, clothed in hooded robes. She followed them into a very well disguised cave, hidden in the trunk of a fairly large tree. Though she has a natuarl feel for the enviorment due to her closeness to nature itself, she is still very new to the art of stealth. She steps on a rock which grabs the attention of the robed men, but she quickly fades to the shadows. She grumbles to herself aswell for getting their attention. When the men start walking again, she procceds to follow them until they reach a large room, with a pedestool in the center of the room. Around the pedestool, many, many more robed men are sitting around. Silvanar scratches her head as she ponders their reason for being here. The 5 robed men sit down and join the others, as she was sort of expecting.

A few minutes later, one of the men stands up and walks to the pedestool, and gives a sort of speech, an introduction to this unusual cult.

"Welcome fellow brothers and sisters, I trust your journy wasn't to taxing. I must keep this short, as there are many matters to attend and foremost, the situation with the Burning Legion in Outland. I have recieved news today, that, the Sha'tar of the City of light, have laid siege to the gates of the Black temple itself. Though this sounds like good news, it could pose a problem. The city itself is open to invasion, and as such, I am going to be sending many of you to its defense. Moving on, the Defias brotherhood. Yes, they sound like another group of petty thieves, but do not be fooled. Their leader, Edwin Vancleef, is intelligent, and very, persistant".

She noticed in his voice that he was saddend at the fact.

"I have improvised a plan that may convince the officals of the SI:7 agents of Stormwind to aid us. Their head, Mathias Shaw, was a former, friend of Edwin. If I can use that to our advantage, I may be able to convince him to aid us. Moving on, the Scourge forces in the plaguelands are being driven back by the Argent Dawn forces, Escspecially since the destruction of the floating vessel of Naxxramas. That is all I have to say, so if no one else wishes to speak, then I issue this meeting adjourned."

It was just as she suspected."This is a group of assassins! and by their masks and stuff, i'm guessing Ravonholdt."

Then, as she was about to leave, a shadowy figure grabbed her, dissappearing almost as fast as he appeared. When she awoke, 5 humanoid looking figures stood over her. The one in the middle broke the silence, asking who she was and who she worked for.

"My name is Silvanar Whisperwind, daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind, and probably going to be grounded soon..."

The man chuckled at the thought.

"Very clever, but explain then, why the "daughter of the high priestess" is snooping around, listening in on our meeting?"

She sighed, but explained. "I was curious as to who the robed men, in my city, were doing. please, I am only 15, I mean no harm, and I won't speak to anyone about your meeting."

She, with a small tear."Oh i'm not worried you'll go ahead and tell anyone about us, but the syndicate assassins have proven to be a bigger thorn in our side, sending children in to spy on us, in exchange for their lives. What makes you different?"

"I told you who I am, why don't you go and ask her?"

"You know to much of our society, thats why. To do so would jeopardise our own exestince...unless"

Slivanar seemed puzzled at his last words.

"Unless what?" She asked.

"Unless you join us. You see, we need more men, or in this case, women, in our league."

"And if I don't?"

"We kill you, plain and simple, there is no negotiation here "princesss", join or die, your call."

She thought for a little bit, she had no talent in the magic arts at all, nor any real motive to learn, and she had always been a fairly decent fighter. "I accept."

"Good." the man said with a smirk.

Chapter 2: Orion Shaw

Born to the huntress Neela Shaw, and Leader of the SI:7 agents of Stormwind, Mathias Shaw, it was only natural that Orion picked up on their combat prowess. When he was the age of 7, his mother left for the major fighting between the Horde and Alliance:Warsong Gulch. After 3 years of no contact from her, it was revealed that she was captured, her fate unknown. When Orion found he, he swore that he would free her from the Orcs, at what ever cost. at the age of 10, his father, made him train to become an assassin of his agency, much like he nervous and scared at first, he later grew excited at the fact that he might be able to save his mother doing first day of training, in the hidden home of the Ravenholdt guild. In his first day of training, it was already revealed that he had an advantage over the other trainees. Though he was unaware, his Human/Night Elf nationallity gave him the traits of both. The natural stealth and ties with nature of the Night elves, and the eyesight, stillness, and combat traits of the Humans. His trainer, Master kang, was impressed by his abilities, and said he would train him personally in the ways of the rogue. On same day, Orion combated against 5 opponents, each specialized in different weapons. The way of the sword, the way of the mace, the way of the dagger, and the way of the fist. During each scenario, he ended victorious, with the masters impressed. The next day, his training with Master Kang started.

"You're one of them, the ones who captured my mother, what makse you think I want to learn anything of your savage past?" Orion asked.

"History has a way of repeating itself young apprentice. I have chosen to train you personally, because of your inner flame. You soul, if you will."

"So you want to help me avenge my mother, against your own people?"

"No, that is where you're wrong. Ask yourself, is it vegence thata drives you? your own selfish needs? or is it justice? the needs of the other people, so they do not experience what you have." said Master Kang.

"To hell with the other people, they don't know my pain, no one does! no one, can understand, and thats where you're wrong. I don't care about the lives of other people. all I care about is me, and my own. And, I have no respect for you, or you people." Said Orion.

"Hmm, I guaruntee you, you will learn respect, whether by teachings or pain, but you will learn it. Master Kang didn't have his usual smirk either, Orion knew he was serious, regretting his last comment. He gulped as he followed his master to a field.

"First, you will learn the defensive ways of the Humans, then you will learn the elusivness and cunning ways of the Night elves, the drive of the proud Orcs, the endourence of the Blood elves, and the enigmatic ways of the gnomes. Since dwarves fall in this line, theres no need to mention them."

"First, you will learn to elude." Kang said, as he flicked a shurikon at Orion, who dodged it with ease.

"Good, remember though, no realy enemy attacks only once." As kang striked again, throwing mulitple shurikons at Orion, who could barely dodge them this time.

"And this is why you must learn endourance, you tire already."

As Orion was about to speak, he noticed some guards bringing in a prisoner. Normally he wouldn't be surprised, or even care for that matter, but there was something different about this one. He looked closer, and noticed that she as a female, Night Elf to be exact.

"Heh, what did she do, try and sneak in?" He asked jokingly.

"It's none of our concern." Replied Kang.

"What do you mean? shes obviously of some importance if they just-"

"Enough! You still have alot of training before you can even start the basics which, frankly, I think is going to chew you up and spit you out." said kang, in an informing sort of voice.

"Look, I just want to know who it is, alright?

Kang sighed, but told him.

"Thats Silvanar Whisperwind, the daughter of Tyrande, Don't even think about talking to her, shes under maximum secerity from the looks of it." He told Orion.

"Alright."

"Now, to resume your training." Kang said, with his trademark smirk again.


	2. Chapter 2

The leage of assassins

WoW story: by Jacob Leyva

Introduction:

Azeroth, a world with much history of war, mayhem, and just outright destruction. Many wars have been fought, the result, tensions growing.

Friends becoming enemies, enemies becoming friends,ect. One thing this world has never seen however, is peace. Sure, there has been cease fires, times when the fighting stopped, but the wars never really ended. The current war being fought between the mortals of Azeroth, and the dreaded, possibly second biggest threat next to the burning legion itself, is the Undead armies of the Scourge. Leaded by the feared, hated, traitorous Lich King, Arthas Menethil of the Kingdom of Lorderon. Though his background is another tale to be told. This story, is that of two assassins, trained by every leage of groups in both the Horde and the Alliance. Their names being Silvanar Whisperwind, daughter of the high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, and son of the leader of SI:7 agents of Stormwind, Orion Shaw.

Chapter 1:Silvanar Whisperwind

Young, ambiguous, clever, agile, and blessed with a beauty that everyone would be stricken by, she is the daughter of the one and only Tyrande Whisperwind. Though she is next in line to lead her proud race of Night elves, she dislikes magic, particularly priest hood of which she is supposed to join. And, though her mother despises what she is becoming, there is still that bond of a mother and her child that can never be broken, and as such, is very protective of her daughter. And while, she won't openly admit it, Silvanar loves her mother as well.

One day, at the age of 15, Silvanar came across a group of people, clothed in hooded robes. She followed them into a very well disguised cave, hidden in the trunk of a fairly large tree. Though she has a natuarl feel for the enviorment due to her closeness to nature itself, she is still very new to the art of stealth. She steps on a rock which grabs the attention of the robed men, but she quickly fades to the shadows. She grumbles to herself aswell for getting their attention. When the men start walking again, she procceds to follow them until they reach a large room, with a pedestool in the center of the room. Around the pedestool, many, many more robed men are sitting around. Silvanar scratches her head as she ponders their reason for being here. The 5 robed men sit down and join the others, as she was sort of expecting.

A few minutes later, one of the men stands up and walks to the pedestool, and gives a sort of speech, an introduction to this unusual cult.

"Welcome fellow brothers and sisters, I trust your journy wasn't to taxing. I must keep this short, as there are many matters to attend and foremost, the situation with the Burning Legion in Outland. I have recieved news today, that, the Sha'tar of the City of light, have laid siege to the gates of the Black temple itself. Though this sounds like good news, it could pose a problem. The city itself is open to invasion, and as such, I am going to be sending many of you to its defense. Moving on, the Defias brotherhood. Yes, they sound like another group of petty thieves, but do not be fooled. Their leader, Edwin Vancleef, is intelligent, and very, persistant".

She noticed in his voice that he was saddend at the fact.

"I have improvised a plan that may convince the officals of the SI:7 agents of Stormwind to aid us. Their head, Mathias Shaw, was a former, friend of Edwin. If I can use that to our advantage, I may be able to convince him to aid us. Moving on, the Scourge forces in the plaguelands are being driven back by the Argent Dawn forces, Escspecially since the destruction of the floating vessel of Naxxramas. That is all I have to say, so if no one else wishes to speak, then I issue this meeting adjourned."

It was just as she suspected."This is a group of assassins! and by their masks and stuff, i'm guessing Ravonholdt."

Then, as she was about to leave, a shadowy figure grabbed her, dissappearing almost as fast as he appeared. When she awoke, 5 humanoid looking figures stood over her. The one in the middle broke the silence, asking who she was and who she worked for.

"My name is Silvanar Whisperwind, daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind, and probably going to be grounded soon..."

The man chuckled at the thought.

"Very clever, but explain then, why the "daughter of the high priestess" is snooping around, listening in on our meeting?"

She sighed, but explained. "I was curious as to who the robed men, in my city, were doing. please, I am only 15, I mean no harm, and I won't speak to anyone about your meeting."

She, with a small tear."Oh i'm not worried you'll go ahead and tell anyone about us, but the syndicate assassins have proven to be a bigger thorn in our side, sending children in to spy on us, in exchange for their lives. What makes you different?"

"I told you who I am, why don't you go and ask her?"

"You know to much of our society, thats why. To do so would jeopardise our own exestince...unless"

Slivanar seemed puzzled at his last words.

"Unless what?" She asked.

"Unless you join us. You see, we need more men, or in this case, women, in our league."

"And if I don't?"

"We kill you, plain and simple, there is no negotiation here "princesss", join or die, your call."

She thought for a little bit, she had no talent in the magic arts at all, nor any real motive to learn, and she had always been a fairly decent fighter. "I accept."

"Good." the man said with a smirk.

Chapter 2: Orion Shaw

Born to the huntress Neela Shaw, and Leader of the SI:7 agents of Stormwind, Mathias Shaw, it was only natural that Orion picked up on their combat prowess. When he was the age of 7, his mother left for the major fighting between the Horde and Alliance:Warsong Gulch. After 3 years of no contact from her, it was revealed that she was captured, her fate unknown. When Orion found he, he swore that he would free her from the Orcs, at what ever cost. at the age of 10, his father, made him train to become an assassin of his agency, much like he nervous and scared at first, he later grew excited at the fact that he might be able to save his mother doing first day of training, in the hidden home of the Ravenholdt guild. In his first day of training, it was already revealed that he had an advantage over the other trainees. Though he was unaware, his Human/Night Elf nationallity gave him the traits of both. The natural stealth and ties with nature of the Night elves, and the eyesight, stillness, and combat traits of the Humans. His trainer, Master kang, was impressed by his abilities, and said he would train him personally in the ways of the rogue. On same day, Orion combated against 5 opponents, each specialized in different weapons. The way of the sword, the way of the mace, the way of the dagger, and the way of the fist. During each scenario, he ended victorious, with the masters impressed. The next day, his training with Master Kang started.

"You're one of them, the ones who captured my mother, what makse you think I want to learn anything of your savage past?" Orion asked.

"History has a way of repeating itself young apprentice. I have chosen to train you personally, because of your inner flame. You soul, if you will."

"So you want to help me avenge my mother, against your own people?"

"No, that is where you're wrong. Ask yourself, is it vegence thata drives you? your own selfish needs? or is it justice? the needs of the other people, so they do not experience what you have." said Master Kang.

"To hell with the other people, they don't know my pain, no one does! no one, can understand, and thats where you're wrong. I don't care about the lives of other people. all I care about is me, and my own. And, I have no respect for you, or you people." Said Orion.

"Hmm, I guaruntee you, you will learn respect, whether by teachings or pain, but you will learn it. Master Kang didn't have his usual smirk either, Orion knew he was serious, regretting his last comment. He gulped as he followed his master to a field.

"First, you will learn the defensive ways of the Humans, then you will learn the elusivness and cunning ways of the Night elves, the drive of the proud Orcs, the endourence of the Blood elves, and the enigmatic ways of the gnomes. Since dwarves fall in this line, theres no need to mention them."

"First, you will learn to elude." Kang said, as he flicked a shurikon at Orion, who dodged it with ease.

"Good, remember though, no realy enemy attacks only once." As kang striked again, throwing mulitple shurikons at Orion, who could barely dodge them this time.

"And this is why you must learn endourance, you tire already."

As Orion was about to speak, he noticed some guards bringing in a prisoner. Normally he wouldn't be surprised, or even care for that matter, but there was something different about this one. He looked closer, and noticed that she as a female, Night Elf to be exact.

"Heh, what did she do, try and sneak in?" He asked jokingly.

"It's none of our concern." Replied Kang.

"What do you mean? shes obviously of some importance if they just-"

"Enough! You still have alot of training before you can even start the basics which, frankly, I think is going to chew you up and spit you out." said kang, in an informing sort of voice.

"Look, I just want to know who it is, alright?

Kang sighed, but told him.

"Thats Silvanar Whisperwind, the daughter of Tyrande, Don't even think about talking to her, shes under maximum secerity from the looks of it." He told Orion.

"Alright."

"Now, to resume your training." Kang said, with his trademark smirk again.


End file.
